A typical feature of a personal training program is the need to apply different loads on trained muscle groups depending on a person's inherent characteristics (age, weight, etc.) and his fitness status. The most basic way of physical training is to use the individual's own body as the training loads without the use of any instruments, e.g. performing pull-ups, push-ups, etc. An exercise apparatus enabling a user to exert muscle effort against user's own body weight resistance is described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,314 to Thompson. When using such apparatus, user may selectively incline the carriage assembly in a carriage assembly-receiving track in an operational state for exerting muscular effort against varying degrees of the user's own body weight resistance to achieve some level of physical activity or as part of an otherwise regular exercise regimen.
Modern fitness training usually employs various training devices for the purpose of systemizing personal training. In such devices, the training is against an adjustable load. The exercises in such devices are fixed through and the load adjustment is through variable weight loads, which may be added or removed. Generally, such devices are relatively expensive and not normally suited for home installation. Furthermore, typically different devices are needed for training different muscle groups. This typically increases the cost for a proper fitness installation and also increases the demand for space therefore. Furthermore, there is a need to provide fitness training device for individuals with physical limitations, such as overweight individuals, individuals lacking physical fitness and people having physical or other handicaps.